


I think we should keep her

by accol



Series: Salt Spray [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mattie the dog came to be a part of Brad and Nate's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to nomorerippedfuel for the idea of Mattie the dog and to beaumontinvestigations for prompts.

Their dawn jog along the Potomac was the one guaranteed time that they’d see each other every day; the rest of their days were filled with the Pentagon or K Street and a distinct lack of facetime with each other. Needless to say, they had no time for this stray that decided to trot alongside them in the gray light like it was one of the family… but the next day it was back for more PT, and the next and the next, until finally it was Brad that broke down and took the dog up to their apartment to give it a bath and half the lunchmeat in the fridge.

“I think we should keep her,” Brad said elbow-deep in soapsuds, genuinely smiling when the dog licked his face happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tagfic](http://accol.tumblr.com/post/37669325259/beaumontinvestigations-nomorerippedfuel) written with nomorerippedfuel and beaumontinvestigations.

nomorerippedfuel:   
#mattie’s first christmas with brad and nate #this is why they don’t let ray dogsit

beaumontinvestigations:   
#the look on nate's face when he comes home to see his dog wrapped up in LED lights #but ray blames the dog who in his defense is interrupting him when he's decorating the tree #personally ray thinks that the dog thinks he *is* the tree #nate would've called peta or aspca if it weren't for the look on his dog's face #he could've sworn the dog is smiling

accol:   
#Brad makes some comment about Santa giving Ray a sack of coal with a stick in it if he's not careful #and then Ray says he's been a very good boy #just ask walt #Brad grabs a beer from the fridge #and says I already have my own very good boy #Nate rolls his eyes and kicks Ray out #it was an affectionate kick but still


End file.
